Tales of a Renais Druid
by thinkaman22
Summary: A self insert to Sacred stones. Why? Because there need to be more dark magic users! Reviews are appreciated!
1. Escape

Author's note: I am updating this story after I decided to change the rating. I appreciate any and all criticisms, and I would like them so that I may improve my writing. Please, tell me what I can improve. Now, enjoy the story!

* * *

Red soldiers littered the once glorious halls of castle Renais. Grado soldiers with their normally red armor, and Renais soldiers with blue armor stained red with blood. The hallway of dead men, both dead and going to die, loomed before the throne room. Inside, 5 people stood there, with a mixture of expressions. General Seth was his usual composed self, Eirika was fighting back bawling her eyes out, Franz awkwardly tried to make her smile, Fado sat on the throne motionless, and I sat on a chair next to him, pondering our next move. My name is Steven Shaw. That is not my birth name, but rather a name I took years ago. My real name and origins are for a later discussion. I sat in that room, wondering how to deal with the scenario. Trying to fight it out, even with an accomplished Druid such as myself and general Seth, was impossible. While fleeing was a coward move, I'd rather

I spoke first, "Milord, perhaps now would be a good time to haul ass,"

Fado glared at me, and then looked at his daughter. Oh, yeah. Princess in the room.

"Ahem. I mean haul our regal buttocks out of here."

I made sure to pronounce buttocks as frilly as possible. I despised "noble speak". If I want to say ass, then I will damn well say ass! However, I have to act appropriately in front of a noblewoman, at least according to Fado. And Seth. And Kyle. And all the other damn nobles in the court. You know, I'm kinda happy that they all are probably dead. Now before you call me a heartless prick, if you had to body guard a bunch of men and women afraid to even walk into daylight and too lazy to walk 4 feet to a trash can, you'd have a disdain for them, too.

Fado seemed to give it some thought. I'm not one for going down with the ship, especially if it's not necessary. I prayed that Fado would see it the same way. After what seemed like an eternity, he motioned to Eirika, "Tell me, my daughter. Do you have the bracelet I gave you?"

Eirika looked up, her eyes soaking wet, "My bracelet? Y-Yes, it's right here."

He nodded, "Good. Seth!"

"Sir!" He yelled.

"Franz!"

He looked up, and yelled, "Sir!" in a tone that was almost copying Seth. Franz held an uncanny admiration for Seth. Now normally I'd call him a kissass, but of all the people to admire, Seth was definitely one of them. Fado motioned to me, "Steven."

I looked up, "Yo."

Seth gave me a glare that would make the demon king of legend roll in his sleep. I gave him a look of mock innocence, "What?"

"Steven, we are in the middle of losing the castle. Men are dying, and we might even die ourselves. Can you, for once in your life, take something seriously? Could you act less smart-alecky and more like a general? You were given the same rank as me for a good reason- you're talented, and have a good heart. But please, must you be so-"

I held my hand up, "Sorry, Seth. I just act like more of a smartass than usual in panic situations. It's a defense mechanism. A bad one, but one nevertheless."

Fado, seeing that the argument was done, began," I want the three of you to take Eirika out of here."

Eirika stopped crying, "What about you father?"

He clenched his teeth, "I shall remain here. It may be foolish, but I must know why Grado has decided to attack us. Have I failed my people? Has my friend king Vigarde simply gone mad? I must know the answer."

I sighed. Kings could be so stubborn, "Milord, cut with the stereotypical hero bullcrap. If you stay here, you will die."

Fado looked almost… depressed, "Steven, I understand your pity, but cannot accept your request. I must-"

"Fado. Shut up and listen to me. You have a beautiful, kind hearted daughter and a brave son living in this war. Honestly, you should be ashamed for even thinking about leaving these two on this planet alone. A hero is the man that lives to tell the tale, not the one that lives under a tombstone."

"STEVEN!" Seth yelled, losing his composure, "You do not tell a king to shut up, you do not question his motives, and you certainly don't cut a man off when he's-"

Fado cut him off," It is all right Seth. Though his choice in language could be better, he is merely concerned for my safety. Steven I cannot leave, though I appreciate your concerns."

I sighed, "Fine, have it your way. Leave all the hard work to me. But can you promise me one thing?"

"What's that ?"

"Leave Seth here with you. Franz and I can escort the princess to Frelia. They are our allies, and I'm sure they will aid us. But please milord, at least attempt to live."

Fado considered this. He looked at me, trying to see if I really stood a chance. I was an accomplished druid, with complete mastery over the dark arts. I wore a thick blue robe, with no complex patterns on it. My tinted lenses hid bright blue eyes. My brown hair sat about shoulder length, and I stood about 6 foot 2 inches. I certainly looked capable. My track record was even more impressive. I had unstoppable luck- I mean skill with a sleep staff, so much so that I always carry two with me. Fado eventually spoke,

"Very well. Steven, she is in your care. Just make sure you know that the best way to avoid serious injury is to DODGE attacks."

Yeah… about that. I'm rather infamous in the knights for never seeing attacks coming. I seem to have awful luck with that. Sleep staves that never work for most normal people? I hit almost every time. Dodging an axe thrown from 50 feet away, and being able to see it the entire time? Direct hit to chest. Never the less, I grabbed Eirika and ran, with Franz watching our backs.

She was screaming at me, yelling "Go back" and "Unhand me," etc. So I put her to sleep. Love sleep staves. I made a pit stop to the armory to grab a rapier for Eirika, knowing she could use one. While I made a prayer that she would never need to use one, I didn't want to take any chances. I ran out of the castle with relative ease, considering I was carrying an unconscious woman in the middle of an invasion. When we were outside the castle, I motioned to Franz,

"Franz, go to Frelia on your own."

He looked offended, "What? Why don't-"

"Because, Franz, your horse can make it their in half- no, a quarter of the time I can."

He was adamant, "Steven, I'm a knight of Renias. I can, and will, protect the princess. And you can't-"

"Tell me Franz, would you question my orders if I were Seth?"

He froze. I sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. We just don't have the time to argue. Getting help from Frelia is our first and foremost priority. While I have no doubts in your ability, you need to get us help, or else there will be no us. You're the only one here with a mount. Can you do this for me?"

Franz nodded. Unlike his brother, he knew when to be serious. He clenched, his lance " Of course, sir. Sorry for questioning your orders."

Without any more complaints, Franz ran off. Just in time to miss hell on Earth.

Because, just as soon as he left, Valter and two of his men came flying up. Now for those of you who don't know, Valter is a ex-general of Grado. He has long, blue hair and a grin that would make even the strongest warrior cringe in fear. Worse still is his wyvern mount. It was white, had blood red wings which I can only assume were white at one point, and looked like an arrow darting through the sky when it flew. Looking at the pair, you couldn't tell who was the monster and who was the rider. He was supposed to be fired for unnecessary slaughter of fleeing troops, but for SOME reason, he's here. Right now. With two men ready and waiting to kill me. I have to set Eirika down,

"Eirika! Get behind-" Then I remembered that I put her to sleep. You know, it's funny how you only realize how stupid a decision is AFTER you make it.

I took a deep breath. Valter started circling overhead, as if he was a vulture deciding whether or not a piece of road kill was worth the effort. He seemed as if he was going to pass us by, but then he saw the woman in my arms. All of a sudden, he came racing towards me, as if I was somehow a huge target. Which, sadly, I was.

Sigh… this is starting out just fine and dandy, isn't it?


	2. Comfort

He was staring at us, eying us up with a look of… hunger? Yeah, he was hungry for our blood. I started to panic, playing out a lot ways this could go. Not many of them were that pleasant.

I was brought out of my daze when he spoke, his tone sounding almost… other worldly. Unfortunately, this was NOT in an angelic way, but rather in a demonic way,

"You must be the druid of Renais, Steven Shaw, correct?"

"No, I'm just an unoffending bystander. I have absolutely no connection to anything here." You know, for carrying an unconscious princess on my back, I think my acting was pretty spot on.

He smiled, "Then why are you standing in the middle of a war?"

"War? What wa- HOLY SHIT THE CASTLE IS UNER ATTACK!"

"Nice try, druid." He saw Eirika sleeping in my arms. He licked his lips in a matter that could only be described as sinister. I held Eirika even more tightly as I wondered what he had in store for her when he had her. "That bitch comes with me."

"Over my dead body!" I yelled. I silently prayed I sounded more confident that I was.

"That could be arranged."

I cursed myself for my poor choice in words. With no other options, I set Eirika down and got out my flux tome.

Valter was one step ahead of me, as he was already coming down to strike. He pierced his lance straight through my… shoulder? He's one of the most feared men in the Grado military, and he can't hit my heart? Regardless, The blood was now flowing out of my robes. I realized why he missed- he wants me to fell pain rather than instant death. Thankfully, that fact led him into my trap. Valter and his wyvern lay on the ground, fast asleep. Unbeknownst to him, my flux tome was but a decoy; the real weapon I pulled out was my sleep staff, which worked like a charm. Goddess bless my incredible luck- I mean skill with the staff. It never fails to impress. In the pandemonium, I failed to notice there were two men along with Valter, both of whom now came down to strike. Thankfully, they missed vital spots out of lack of experience, not sadistic pleasure.

"That was for Valter!" One of them yelled. I now had wounds all over, blood turning my robes deep crimson.

"You know," I yelled," Valter wasn't that bad. I took him out easy."

"Says the man with blood covering his chest."

"Well at least I have a chest."

"What?" was all the soldiers could say before the ball of darkness caused their chests to implode. With those two out of the way, I grabbed Eirika and ran, running what must have been several miles before Eirika came to. She stared at me. Assuming she wanted me to let her down, I took a breather near a mountain and set her down. She gave a high pitched scream. Immediately after, I stood back in horror.

"Eirika! You're covered with blood. One of those riders must have hit you! Damn it all!"

She looked absolutely terrified. "Steven… this isn't my blood. Its yours."

I stop dead in my tracks. She was covered, literally covered, with blood. I lost that much? I started to feel faint, now that the adrenaline had faded. I grabbed an elixir from my pouch that hanged on my side. With one drink, the pain disappeared. "Eirika, we can't go back to the castle."

She let out a small cry "I know…"

I was pained at her realization: it sounded more like a loss of hope than an understanding. I looked at her, disgusted by all of my blood on her. I took a towel from my satchel. "Here," I said.

Her face was still pale. "You keep towels in pack?"

"At all times. Can never be too careful."

She wiped the blood off herself. I couldn't help but notice her as she cleaned. A look of disgust was plastered on her face as she cleaned off. I started to look at her legs, as she wiped them off, her skirt rise ever so slightly- What am I thinking? She's my princess, not some woman to admire! Goddess, she's only 17! I mean, I know I'm only 20, but still! She does have really nice legs though… Gah! Bad druid! To stop myself from any more perverted thoughts, I tried to start a conversation.

"So… here!" I said, and gave her the rapier from earlier. "In case something happens to me"

"NO" she screamed. I was startled by her change in demeanor. Her voice was an odd mix between a scream and a cry. " You expect me to take something for that reason? I won't! Don't ever say things like that! Do you know what it would feel like to lose you? To lose my father? To lose anyone?"

Tears were falling down her cheeks and her yelling had turned into undecipherable sounds. Realizing what I needed to do, I pulled her into a big hug.

"I'm sorry milady. I should have considered your feelings. And after that talk I had with your father.. I really am a hypocrite."

"Steven.. Thank you. You're not a hypocrite. You were just concerned for my safety. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just-"

"There's no need to make excuses. The battlefield is a foreign nation to you. You can cry once in a while. Emotion is a strength, not a weakness. I just want you to promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't let this war change you. No matter what happen, I want you to stay the same beautiful, kindhearted, and fun princess that I've served for 4 years."

"Steven… Yes. I won't let this war change me. But you have to promise me something in return."

"I won't die milady."

"No.. not that."

"I want you to show this side of you more often. I want to see the nice, handsome- I mean kind Steven, not the mouthy one."

Her cheeks reddened a bit at that handsome part. I wonder what other words she would use to describe me. I smirked as I imagined the possibilities. But first…

"Milady, can you let go of me? Though the elixir healed the wounds, the pain is still here."

With her cheeks glowing to an even more bright red, she released me.

"Um.. Uh.. Sorry."

I laughed. "We should start moving out again. No telling reinforcements will show up."

I started to walk, but she wouldn't walk with me.

"Steven… could you carry me again?"

"Milady, you're awake now. You don't need me to carry you."

"Oh, yeah!" She gave me a slap upside the head. "That was for putting me to sleep!"

She gave out a nice, honest laugh. I saw that smile Forde and I love so much.

"And," she began, "I know I can walk, but can you still carry me?"

I smirked, but was more than happy to carry her.

"Perhaps this war won't change her," I thought


	3. First kill

We walked for a small while before Eirika decided to walk on her own legs. I considered talking to her about her affections towards me, as they are more obvious than she realizes. I decided to wait; if this was more than a teenage crush, she'll come to me. The silence between us was driving me crazy, until she finally asked me something.

"Steven?"

"Yes?"

"I've always been curious, how come you can't heal yourself with your staff?"

She was referring to earlier, when my inability to dodge had caused embarrassing injuries. It's not my fault I can't dodge- these robes are too thick. Yeah, that's it. Not my fault at all. Not at.. Okay, I'm slow. But there are worse things in the world, right? Like-

"Steven?" Eirika asked, bringing me out of that daze.

"Oh right, your question. You see, when a bishop or cleric heals, they shine the goddess's light on their allies. The goddess's light only goes to others, not themselves. Druids are a similar concept. We heal through the coolness of the shadows, which can only be given to others."

"Why can you only give the darkness to others?"

"Think of it this way; you can cast your own shadow on other people right?"

"Yes."

" But is it possible to cast your own shadow on yourself?"

"No, I don't think you can.."

"Exactly. Now- EIRIKA BEHIND ME!"

There were about 3 Grado soldiers coming towards us. All axe fighters by the look of it. I brought out my tome, and Eirika drew her sword. The three men came at us at once. With superior range, I was able to take out one before he even came close to us. The other, however, closed in on Eirika, and swung down. She dodged easily, and cut him down soon after. The commander, too, was easily killed by a dark ball of death. I went over too Eirika.

"Nice job. For your first fight, you weren't that bad."

She simply looked down at the man she killed. Her face had more horror than when she was covered in my blood. Then I remembered how I felt when I killed my first man. I was scared, angry sad, and so many other emotions, none of which were positive. I walked next to her, and pulled her close.

"It's okay, Eirika. The first kill is always the hardest."

"You mean.." she spoke with such a weak tone that I could barely recognize her voice, "It gets easier to slaughter men? It gets easier to end a man's life, without even knowing who he is? It gets easier to-"

I cut her off, "War sucks, milady. But we all need to keep on moving. We don't fight to kill, we fight to stat alive. To protect that which we hold dear. To make sure there is a nice home to come home to."

I pulled her even closer." When you realize that, Eirika, is when it gets easier."

She says nothing, but cries into my robes some more. I fear I might have spoken too soon when I said this war would not change her. But then again, the first kill is always the hardest.


	4. Laughter

It wasn't long until we reached border Mulan. We saw that it was swarming with troops, and talked over how to approach it. Well, more like me talking to myself, as Eirika was still silent after killing that man. I talked about trying to avoid the fort, and Eirika gave the occasional nod. After a few minutes of this, I simply couldn't stand it anymore.

"Eirika, you need to get over this. Killing may not be right, but this is war. You need to kill to stay alive."

"Then kill me now, Steven. I refuse to give in to this bloodshed."

"Eirika… don't say that. Don't give in,"

Her face was serious," I want to die. I don't want to kill anyone else."

"Eirika… I swear to the goddess, if you say that one more time…"

"I. Want. To. Die."

Seeing her this hopeless, seeing her in this much pain… I couldn't take it anymore. In a fit of rage, I held my hand back, and gave her a huge slap across the face. She fell to the ground, too bewildered to register any emotion. When my action sunk in, I stared at my hand, bewildered as well. I helped her up, and apologized. Unfortunately, helping a woman that you just slapped in face leaves you right within range for a retaliation. Now angry herself, she didn't slap me. She delivered her pointed boot directly to crotch level. Let me tell you something: my heavy robes didn't block that at all. I deserved it, though; I was incredibly wrong to hit her. I should be thankful I wasn't executed.

We stared at each other awkwardly for a few minutes, until she started- laughing? Why the hell was she laughing? And why am I laughing, too? Perhaps it was because we were too confused and didn't know what to feel, or maybe my getting kicked in the crotch was funny to her. I was hoping it wasn't the latter, but really? Who knows anything anymore?

In our fit of rage and laughter, we failed to notice that Mulan was being taken by Franz and some armored knight. It wasn't until Franz recognized us and came riding toward us

"Steven! Eirika! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Good to see you made it to Frelia, Franz. Tell me, why were you taking Mulan?"

"Well, Steven, it seems princess Tana-"

Eirika jumped up so quickly Franz and I jumped with her.

"TANA'S HERE!?"

"Umm.." Franz was taken aback, "Tana's here, but sir Gilliam has already breached the fortress. By now, he should have rescued her."

"Why are we still here? Steven, we must see her!"

And with that, she was running to Mulan. I spoke up,

"Franz, I have three questions for you. One, who is Gilliam? Two, are there any issues in Frelia? Three, is it normal for a woman to go from kicking you in the crotch to laughing with you?"

"A Frelian soldier, no troops have really entered Frelia proper, and what have you and Eirika been doing?"

"Honestly, Franz? I have no fucking clue."

With that, we walked to the fortress, silent the rest of the way.


	5. Understanding

"Franz, how cool would it be if I could use two spells? Like, one hand uses elfire and the other uses luna?"

"Steven, that's not entirely possible."

"I'll find a way. I always find a way."

The two of us wandered up to the castle gate, only to find an armored soldier- the one Franz called Gilliam.

"Hello my good fellow, how do you do this fine evening?" I said.

"Well, I killed about 10 men, my lance broke, my princess got kidnapped, and my armor got about 10 dozen scratches. So, I'm doing just fine." he replied.

Yeesh. Some people are just not friendly.

He started talking again, "That princess of yours is really something else. Sliced up the enemy commander without breaking a sweat."

"Come again? Our princess mercilessly slaughtered an enemy with no qualms about it what so ever?"

"Yes. Unless you know some other long blue haired woman holding a rapier yelling 'hold on Tana', then I believe it was your princess."

Huh. The things friendship does to someone.

Never the less, the three of us entered the fort to find the two women making… it. The worst possible sound ever conceived by human mouths. Worse than dying children. Worse than a gorgon's hiss. It was… the high pitched squee of teenage girls. Such an abominable sound. Thankfully, we came in towards the end of the squeeing, and the ladies calmed down.

"Eirika, we're here."

"Oh! Steven, Franz, this is princess Tana."

The woman she referred to stood a little shorter than her, wearing a dress far more befitting of a princess. She had dark blue hair, worn up in a ponytail nearly going down the majority of her back.

"Hello, Steven. Franz."

She shook our hands with a surprisingly strong grip, and then curtsied.

I spoke up, "I don't think we should linger here any longer. Who knows when enimies could send reinforcements?"

"Of course," Eirika said, "lets go."

However, after we left Eirika pulled me aside from the rest of the group. She was looking me directly in the eyes, with our faces inches apart.

"I like where this is going, Milady."

Her face grew red, but she started speaking nonetheless. "Steven.. I just wanted to say thank you."

"What ever for?"

"The thing you said… about killing to protect… I didn't understand it until know. When I heard Tana was in trouble… all I could think of was protecting my friend. And that knight… I saw him as an enemy in the way. I killed him… to protect."

"Very good, Eirika. Nice to know you listen to your crazy druid friend."

"Haven't I always?"

"I can think of a few good examples."

She feigned innocence, "Like what?"

"Like when I told you your father would catch you in your sweet stealing."

She shot me a look of sharp, ready to be thrown daggers. " You swore never to speak of that."

"I didn't say anything, just that he would catch you. Anyways, thank Father Sky you understand what I was trying to tell you."

She gave me a quizzical look "Father Sky?"

"Of course. The being that watches over all people on their travels." I thought about it for a minute. "You don't know where I'm from, do you Eirika?"

She shook her head.

"I thought not. I come from another continent, one called Elibe. I was taught in the Sacaen plains by the great mountain hermit."

"Who?"

I smirked. "Someone who's a story for another time."

And with that, I rejoined the group, not even giving her a moment to stop me.


	6. Resolve

"Father! Look who I found!"

Tana led us to the throne room of king Hayden himself. Hayden was an elder man, with gray hair and wrinkles, but he still had a presence that demanded respect. The throne room had an unnecessarily high roof, little decoration other than the throne itself. It screamed "I'm the motherfucking king, and I will break you". I made a silent note to make Fado alter the Renais throne room to produce the same effect.

"Eirika! How great it is to see you alive!"

He pulled her in to a hug that even Eirika needed a moment to recollect her self from.

"King Hayden, I'm glad to see you are well."

"Likewise, Milady. When I heard the castle fell, I grew sick with worry. So much so that my daughter was able to sneak out unnoticed."

He shot her a look that said "I'm the motherfucking king, and I will break you". Huh. That seems to be the message of the day. Don't fuck with king Hayden. King… king! What happened to king Fado!

Eirika was thinking the same thing," King Hayden, do you know what became of my father and general Seth?"

He looked even more worried, "No. I sent one of my strongest Pegasus knights to investigate. It shouldn't be too long before she returns, though."

Just then, one of the most beautiful beings ever conceived entered. She had long, green hair with perfect curves. This goddess-blessed being was- I mentally slapped myself in the face. Bad Steven! Stop staring at the pretty lady!

"Sir!" She spoke, " Syrene reporting!"

"Ah, speak of the devil. Tell me, what became of sir Fado?"

"Good news and bad news- or two pieces of good news, depending how you look at it."

"How do you figure?"

"I can say this: King Fado and general Seth are alive."

Cue cheers throughout the room. Eirika let out a few sobs into my shoulder, and I put my arm around her. He's alive! That's the best piece of news I've heard all day! But… what else did Syrene have to say?

After the cheers died down, Syrene continued to speak from her glorious lips, that looked absolutely- another mental slap to the face- this one a lot more painful. While I let you try to figure out how that works, Syrene spoke:

"The other piece of news is that Fado fled southwest… directly into enemy territory."

Hayden look concerned," And how, in any way, is that possibly good news?"

"Because he went directly into Ephraim's employ."

WHAT? That's… good, right? He can help Ephraim… but he's still right in enemy territory. And Ephraim's group wasn't the best off, either. He didn't have many men to begin with, and Seth and Fado, though great warriors, were hardly the numbers Ephraim needed. Still, I suppose some assistance is better than none, right?

"That's… good." Even Hayden seemed to have a hard time taking this in. "Eirika, I ask that you remain here and await your fathers-"

"No." Her face was stone cold, like something else overcame her.

"Excuse me?"

"I will not stay here and grieve like some damsel in distress. I'm going out to send aid to my family."

Am I hearing this right? Is Eirika refusing a king?

"Eirika, I understand how you must feel, but-"

"I'm not going to say it again. I will not stand back as my father and brother fight a losing battle. I will go to their aid, whether you like it or not."

"Eirika, no matter what-"

I cut him off this time, " Hayden, listen to her. She's clearly not going to stand down, and for good reason. She wants to help her family, and you should be putting your energy into helping her, not trying to stand in her way."

"Who the hell are you to interrupt me in my own castle?"

"I am Steven Shaw, general of Renais for four years, and I will accompany my princess to my grave."

"Tell me, how have you been a general for four years and yet this is the first time I've heard of you?"

"Because I tend to stay away from those gatherings that the royal family gets called here for. I don't like parties."

Hayden clearly didn't like this, but he seemed to understand our plight. After what seemed like an eternity, Hayden spoke, "Very well. Gilliam! Moulder! Vanessa!"

Three people answered his call. One was the knight from earlier, one a man who looked to be in his late thirties with short brown hair and a moustache, and one was a young woman who looked… fair. Nothing like Syrene, though.

"You three will accompany Eirika to Grado."

The three nodded, said their sirs, and left. We took our cues and left as well, ready to go out to save Fado and Ephraim. However, I spoke to Eirika later, in private.

"Milady, that was incredible! I've never seen you act like that before!"

Her face grew red at my compliment, "Thanks. Its just… when I heard my father and brother were fighting, I knew I shouldn't stay here. I knew I needed to fight for my family."

"Well, you certainly look strong back there. Almost to an unladylike point."

Eirika's face grew red again, and I spoke,

"But that's okay; I do love strong women."

And, in what seems to be an often recurring theme, I leave her company, leaving her to flustered to reply.


	7. Sweet dreams

Author's note: Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm, happy you all have enjoyed the story thus far, and I will continue to update this story as best I can! Also, special thanks to my first reviewer, Tom-Ato13, the omnipresent reviewer Gunlord500, BrowncoatJedi for telling me to increase my chapter length, and kenegi, for… leaving 5 one line reviews.(Not complaining, just wondering why you did it like that. Anyways, on with the show!

"Your room for this evening will be over here."

I was being led to my quarters for this evening by Vanessa, the Pegasus knight that will accompany us to Grado. She seems to be a very nice girl, and was happy to help us on this tough trek. I learned that she's the younger sister of Syrene, that beautiful knight from earlier. Speaking of, I hope she didn't see me drooling over her sister.

"I saw how you were drooling over my sister earlier."

D'oh! Curse my rotten luck! She glared at me, and the look on her face said that she was expecting a response. However, the one I gave her was probably far from what she was expecting.

"Sorry. It's just that I have an involuntary fetish for Pegasus knights due to childhood trauma."

She stopped dead in her tracks. The expression on her face basically said, "What the fuck is your life story?" Then, she blinked a few times after fully processing what I just said ,then responded with , "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what childhood trauma caused you to have an involuntary fetish for Pegasus knights?"

"A long, treacherous tale involving snow, a hot chick, mother's apple pie, and an absent minded father."

She sighed, "You're not going to tell me anymore than that, are you?"

"Nope." My lips were giving her a smartass smirk. My heart and soul were laughing hysterically at her confusion. My brain was feeling bad for being such a huge dick. Needless to say, I tend to have conflicting body parts.

She bid me farewell after that exchange, but Syrene walked by, and I think I might have been staring at her, because Vanessa raised an angry eyebrow.(You'll know what an angry eyebrow looks like when you see one.)

"My affection will fade in time." I said nervously. Probably not wanting to deal with me anymore that evening, she left. I looked at my room- it was a nice, cozy room, with a desk and a bed. After some thought, I opted against reading. It had been a long day, and I needed to sleep a nice, long dream. I took my robes and undershirts off, leaving me in just my underwear, which was basically cotton pants. I put my head down, and passed out instantly, ready to welcome sweet dreams of rainbows and bunnies. Or so I thought.

In my dream, I was in an all to familiar study, with a lone person on the lone desk. She was an old woman, about 70 years old in a long, blue cloak like the one I wore. Her face had a surprisingly small amount of wrinkles. She came to about 5 foot 9 inches, but her slouch made her seem several inches shorter. She had her long gray hair in a pony tail, and was reading a huge book that must have been 1,000 pages long, at least.

When she spoke, she had the presence of that sage on a mountain, giving infinite wisdom to those brave enough to scale the mountain cliffs. Which, just so you know, is basically what she is. "Steven, it's good to see you."

My voice held an uncharacteristically high amount of respect, "Hello, Niime. How goes the life of a mountain hermit?"

She smiled, "Fine, fine. How goes the life of a traveling Druid? Oops- I guess you aren't traveling any more are you?"

"Teacher, I haven't traveled in 4 years."

"Oh, right."

I sighed. Niime very rarely acted like an old person, but when she did, man was she bad.

"I'm not old! Here I go, speaking to you in your dreams to see if you'll be alright on your trip to Grado, and here you go calling me old!"

I sighed. Dark magic! It lets you watch over peoples lives, stalk them in thier dreams, and read their minds! All it takes is 60 years of practicing, and then you, too, can be a master stalker!

"It took me 54 years of study to do all those things." Niime corrected.

This just in! It only takes 54 years!

"Steven, if you see it like that, then why do you study it?"

"I don't know. Dark magic always intrigued me. I told you that when I started studying under you, remember?"

"Yes, yes. You always were a curious one." She started to mumble, "Just like Canas."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Anyways, I just wanted to see you before you left on your journey. I won't bug you as often during your war, so I want to make sure you'll be okay."

"Don't worry Niime. I'll be home before you know it."

She started mumbling again, "That's exactly what Canas said… Canas my dear, sweet child…"

"Teacher?"

She cleared her throat. "Of course! Good luck!" She grinned like… well, you know when your best friend is about to embarrass the living hell out of you? Yeah, she grinned like that. "Also, Steven, I'm going to spur your love life a little bit. I want to live to see my great grangodchild!"

"Teacher, there's no such thing as a- wait what?"

The dream suddenly faded, and it shifted into… the same thing?

"Oh! Nearly forgot! Cristina got promoted! She's now the royal bodyguard for prince Roy!"

Before I could process literally anything, the dream faded again. This time, I was in a bedroom. It was fancily decorated, with extravagant curtains, desks, dressers… you get the picture. What wasn't expensive was the non-existent sheets. I lay on the bed, stark naked, as I look to my right. Eirika was stark naked as well, stretching to give me the full view of her body.

She sounded sleepy, "Steven, you're up already? I guess you're horny too, right?"

I wouldn't know if I was or not, because I was soon woken up by knocking on my door.

"Steven, are you awake?"

It was Eirika, the real Eirika, not the naked in my bead Eirika. I made a mental note to kill Niime, then give her a bear hug, then kill her again. "Sure, come on in. Couldn't sleep, could ya?"She came in, wearing a long, arousing nightgown. I was thankful my thoughts weren't on her body right now, or else there might be a bump on these sheets, and that would just be awkward.

"No," she replied, sounding very worried.

"Have a seat, there's a-"

She cut me off, instead climbing into my bed and laying on my bare chest.

"Eirika! What are you-"

She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling in the night, "Please, for old times sake?"

I sighed. She would lay down on my chest as she read a book or something, but never to go to sleep! Nevertheless, I decided to let her stay. I mean really, who am I to complain?

"Tell me a story…" She just wanted to put this day behind her.

I thought about it, and decided to tell her Niime's favorite story- the one about how my parents got together.

"My parents were named Nichole Gonzales and Sebastian Shaw. My father was a sacaen hunter from the Kutolah clan, and my mother was a druid from Bern. One day, my mother was traveling the plains of Sacae, researching the plants there, when she was attacked by a pack of wolves. Now, as you know, druids are strong, but not fast enough to take out a pack of wolves. My mother took them all out, but was severely injured."

"Let me guess; your father saved her?"

"Bingo. He took her back to his hut and nursed her back to health. It took two weeks to heal, and in that time my mother fell for him. However, every time she tried to tell him, he'd think she was just thanking her, or admiring his, quote on quote, slightly above average archery skills or his very above average swordsmanship. Eventually, my mother was fed up with beating around the bush."

Now, for the reason Niime loved telling me this story- this beautiful image, " My father returned home from hunting one day to find my mother, naked on the table in his hut. She said 'you hungry? There's a snack on your desk.' Needless to say, he didn't misunderstand her meaning that time. And one year later, my sister Cristina was born"

I looked over and saw Eirika was already asleep, taking a liking to her pillow, aka me. I was about to wake her up when Niime's words rang in my head, "I want to live to see my great grangodchild!" Deciding that maybe I could grant her that wish, I passed out soon after, letting Eirika's breathing lull me to sleep.


	8. Good morning

Sunlight pierced through the windows of my bedroom. I awoke, aware that Eirika was still asleep next to me. I glanced at her. She held me like a kitten cuddles a ball of yarn, and her eyes looked at peace. I had to admit, she looked really cute when she was asleep, almost as cute looking as when she's mortified. However, it's a lot more fun to make her mortified. Suddenly, the thought of rumors plagued my mind- the ill kind, like "Oh hey, did you know the princess is sleeping with some commoner?". It was odd, how complicated circumstances could be. If we were two common people, we would probably have been wed long ago. But, her place in society is… unnecessary baggage. So, I carefully rise, not waking her up, and bump in to someone behind me.

"Sorry, ma'am I-"

Wait. Who the HELL'S in my bedroom?

"Sorry, Romeo."

I was staring at princess Tana, who had a… special grin on her face. It was THAT grin, the one where… okay, step out of the box with me for a sec. You're spending time with your friends, and one of them challenges you, like 'I bet you can't throw that orange into that trash can' when the trash can is across the room. You throw the orange, effortlessly make it, then look at your buddy with a huge grin on your face. Tana had THAT grin.

I stopped to think, "Um… I can explain."

The grin didn't leave her face, "Oh really? Explain then."

I searched the deep recesses of my mind for an excuse, "Um… you see… there was this bug on my chest, and I asked Eirika to kill it for me."

She giggled, "While you were sleeping?"

"Yes."

"And how did she fall asleep on top of you?"

"She… happened to bump into my sleep staff."

"Oh, how clever. You sleep holding your sleep staff?"

"How do you think I went to sleep in the first place?"

I think she bought it.

"Well, I came to tell you that breakfast is being served. You, Franz, and Eirika are all eating with my father and I in the dining hall. Can you tell Eirika when she wakes up?"

I nodded, and Tana walked out of the room, leaving Eirika and I alone. With that awkward conversation done, I started to plan for the road ahead. We would have to travel across the Borgo mountain range, then past Za'ha woods. The only threats in those areas are bandits, which should be all over the place, what with knights having other things to occupy themselves with. After that, we'll reach Serafew, and then be in Grado proper. According to Ephraim's reports, he should be at Renvall by now. That requires us to pass through Adlas plains. Great. A huge open area with little to no cover from what will no doubt be swarms of troops! Whatever; we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

Deciding that it was best to ponder these questions on a full stomach, I decided to leave Eirika a note and make my way to the dining hall. Franz, Hayden, and Tana were seated there. Tana was looking nervously at her father, who was watching her like a hawk. Apparently her little sneak away yesterday did not go unpunished. Franz was too busy trying to look proper to notice absolutely no one was looking at him. I decided to sit next to the poor child.

"You know no ones looking at you, right?"

He sounded like he was on some suicide mission, "That may be, but what if they look at me for just one second, and see me being unprofessional? That would bring dishonor to all Renias!"

"Congratulations , Franz! You just won the esteemed medal for overstatement of the year!"

His rolled his eyes, "Of course. I'll hang it up right next to my trophy for 'most likely to crack at a social gathering'".

I smirked. Forde's starting to rub off on him. Since I wasn't really thinking about the food, I can't tell you how it tasted. I was thinking about how we were going to rescue Ephraim and Fado. And a little bit about Eirika. Okay, A LOT about Eirika. She's just so- perfect. The way Forde puts it, Eirika's nice, and I'm a complete jackass. We 'complete' each other. I might of given Forde a black eye that day. I can't remember.

The doors opened, and Eirika walked in, looking well-rested. She smiled at my direction, then took a seat next to Tana. The two started whispering, and some of the way through Eirika's face turned bright red. Tana must of told her where she was this morning, as she looked at me with a sly smirk, winking as she did so. Eirika started to sheepishly look in my direction. By the goddess, she was so adorable when she's mortified. The slow manner in which she moves, the stark contrast her bright red face has with her blue hair, I could just eat her up! I made a mental note to never think or say that ever again.

She caught me staring, "What's wrong?" Her voice was hardly audible.

Deciding that this was not the best place to discuss this, I changed the unspoken subject, "I was just lost in thought."

She gulped, "About what?"

"What we're doing from here. We're going to have to traverse the Borgo mountain range, an area famous for its many bandit forts. After that, then We'll travel through Za'ha woods. The only threats in that area are bandits, what with the knights being… dead and scattered."

I stopped a moment for everyone to think on that. The amount of lives lost to the knights of Grado were nothing compared to the death toll to the chaos left in their wake. I can't imagine how many towns have been pillaged by people looking to manipulate the painful time. I looked at everyone. Hayden looked like he always does, never letting grief show on his face. Franz tried this as well, but I could see him choking up at the thought of losing all his comrades. Eirika looked strong, but I could tell she was holding back a sob. Tana must have as well, as she put her arm around her best friend.

"After that, we'll most likely going to have to fight our way through Serafew, then we'll be in Grado proper."

I neglected to mention Adlas plains, as that was a battle ground I was NOT looking forward to. Still, the route was very linear, with easy to detect road blocks.

Hayden pulled out a purse, and threw it to me, "This is 5,000 gold. I trust you'll use it wisely."

I nodded, "Thanks. I will"

"I do not approve of this journey. It's foolhardy, and it's nothing but trouble."

I smirked, "I'd like to hear you repeat those words when I come back with the entire Renias family by my side."

He laughed, "Ha! I'm looking forward to it! I hope you prove me wrong, boy. You remind me of myself when I was your age."

"You know, Fado tells me the same thing all the time. Are all kings just cocky jackasses when they were younger?"

"Damn right we were."

Tana cut us off, "Dad? I think it's time for them to leave."

He cleared his throat, "Of course! I wish you the best of luck."

We all walked out, when Eirika, surprise, pulled me aside.

"Steven, we need to talk."

She pulled me aside, weaving through hallways until we were alone in the garden.

I spoke first, "This is about last night, right? You-"

I was cut off by her lips, reaching up and meeting mine. We stood there, lips met for a few moments, until we broke away.

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

She sounded proud, "Yes."

We walked away, and returned to the group. To this day, I will say without a doubt that that was the best conversation I ever had.


	9. Thorns

The library. Ah, the library. A place so quiet, it's a perfect place for study, sleep, or private world domination conferences. Thus, sitting in the impressive library at Grado Keep, sat two such conspirators, Riev and Lyon. Or, more specifically, Riev and a possessed host for the demon king.

Despite the fact that the demon king was an ancient world conquering evil, Riev was somehow the far creeper of the two. He stood at a surprisingly tall 6 foot even, but his permanent slouch caused him to lose several inches. He was, ironically, a bishop of Ashera, and used her holy light to brutally murder all those who stood in his path. His hair was blood red, and it wouldn't be that far fetched to assume that it was an artificial coloring. He had a smile of all yellow, rotted teeth, and smiled far too often for anyone's liking.

His voice was very sinister, like 'I don't want to ever meet this guy in a dark alley' sinister, "Master! I bring… interesting news!"

Price Lyon spoke up, "If it is of Renias' destruction, I will hear none of it."

Riev smiled, "Why, young master, I don't wish to speak with you. I want to speak with the… other you."

Lyon's voice held a sliver of terror, "I don't think he wants to come out now."

Riev's grin only grew wider, and his tone grew more reassuring, "But, my price! You share a body with only one demon! Can you not give us at least a few minutes to chat?"

Lyon was almost squealing, "…no…"

Riev's smile was constant, "Are you sure?"

All of a sudden, Lyon's entire demeanor changed. His eyelids were stained black, and his voice sounded like multiple ghosts wailing in delight.

Riev's smile grew even larger, "Milord Fomortiis?"

The demon king had a smug grin, "Speaking."

"Ah, sir Fomortiis, I want to-"

The demon king laughed, "Why Riev, my dear follower, there is no need for your formalities. Call me Lyon."

"Well, Lyon, I have great news. I have located an even more powerful host for you to consume!"

"Pardon?"

"There lies a powerful druid in the Renias army. He is a far more talented dark magic user than the prince, and he also holds a… powerful secret. One not even he knows of."

"Tell, me, Riev. What is this secret?"

Riev leaned over and whispered into his ear. The following laugh could be heard throughout the entire hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eirika and I stood there after our kiss, staring at each other. She truly was beautiful, long blue hair, long, sexy legs, curves that fitted her figure perfectly, and her eyes… man, her eyes…

I looked into her eyes, her beautiful, gray eyes… gray? GRAY!? Her eyes are blue, not grey! The only person I've ever seen with gray eyes is Niime, but that's- unless….

Eirika laughed, "Very good, my pupil! It seems you've broken my illusion!"

In a puff of smoke, Niime was standing before me, cackling like a madwoman, which isn't very hard for her to do, seeing as how she IS a madwoman.

"The look on your face is priceless! Before you go asking questions, I'm using a spell to talk to you. I forgot to mention something last night. Your brother is heading towards Magvel."

My voice was an odd mixture of confusion, disappointment, and anger, "Two things: Why is Simon coming here, and WHY THE HELL DO YOU LOOK LIKE EIRIKA!?"

"I thought you might need some help, and because you are just so much fun to annoy!"

I stood there, processing everything that just happened. My twin brother Simon's coming, Niime can stalk me outside of my dreams, and I did not just kiss the woman of my dreams, I just kissed… Oh my Goddess…

Niime seemed to, or probably was, reading my mind, "I MIGHT have gotten a little carried away…"

"STEVEN?"

Eirika, the real one, walked into the garden, "Why are you here by yourself? We're getting ready to leave."

Of COURSE I'm the only one who can see Niime. Of COURSE I'll look crazy whenever I talk to her. Regardless, I had to come up with some thing fast, "I was… uh… saying farewell to the natural beauty of the world."

Yeah, I know great excuse, but you're not exactly reading the memoir of a silver tongued druid, are you? Thankfully, Eirika was either naïve enough or nice enough to buy it, "Yeah… we won't have time to look at gardens like we used to, huh?" Her voiced held a large amount of sorrow.

I tried to sound confident, "Yeah, well, we're going to make so that we can spend all the time we want looking at flowers, and birds, and… squirrels."

She laughed, "Of course, Steven. Forget rescuing my family, squirrel watching is obviously the more important thing to save."

All of a sudden, her face turned red, "Um… Steven… I…"

"It's about last night, right? Don't try to force anything. Say what you want to say when you know what it is you want to say."

She flashed me that beautiful smile of hers, "Thank you, Steven."

I held out my hand, "Shall we be off?"

She put her small, gloved hand in mine, and we walked off together. Though we were walking towards hell, if it's filled with little moments like this, It'll be just fine… just fine.

"What are you talking about? You need to make me great grangodchildren!"

Oh dear goddess…. I'm going to have to deal with her this entire time, aren't I?

Oh well. Every rose has it's thorn.


	10. Boned

The journey was off to a good start. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and I had to use Franz as a human shield to protect me from Eirika and Vanessa. Why? Well, I MIGHT have made an off hand comment about how beautiful Syrene was (YES, I'm still going on about that. Maybe when I tell you the story I'll understand. If I tell it to you.), which MIGHT have caused Eirika to get mad, and MIGHT of made Vanessa think I was trying to get with her sister, and Franz MIGHT have been the only person I knew would deal with me at the moment.

"Steven, you need to learn how to watch what you say." Goddess, Franz's as bad as Seth sometimes. He acts like his brother off the field, but is a nightmare on it. We're not even fighting Franz! Show some humor!

I tried my best to sound calm, but I sounded about as calm as a wyvern going to the vet, "Franz, I don't need you telling me how to go about my own business."

"Maybe you should listen, boy. You have BOTH women mad at you. That's not a good sign."

I clenched my teeth, "Shut up, Niime."

Franz gave me a puzzled look, "What?"

That's right- Niime's just that crazy person that only I can see. Joy.

"Nothing. Anyways, we should be reaching the villages of Ide soon enough. The beautiful, lush villages of-fuck…."

Ahead of us, we were staring not at peaceful villages. We were staring at fire. Death. Rubble. Anything you can associate with war, we were staring at it. Eirika looked like she was torn between anger and sorrow. Any blunder I might have committed earlier was forgotten when Eirika started speaking,

"Everyone, arm yourselves. We've got a village to save."

I yelled out, "Yeah! Let's wreck some shit the fuck up! Let's hear their cries, and the lamentations of their-"

Eirika cleared her throat, "Steven?"

The entire group was staring at me, with mixtures of terror and confusion, "Too much?"

Vanessa sighed, "No. More like WAY too much."

I cleared my throat, "Well, then. Let's go kill some bandits, save some villagers, and maybe make some new friends while we're at it."

Eirika smiled, "Better."

Upon arriving at the scene, the situation wasn't as bad as it at first appeared. Ide was made up of four villages, and only one of them appeared to be destroyed. The villages where arranged with two near our starting position, one beyond the cliffs to the far south, and destroyed one beyond the cliffs to the east. However, in front of said ruined village, two axmen were defending themselves- a young boy with a headband who couldn't be older than fifteen, and an older man with a beard and bulging muscles. The two were presumably father and son, and an even further assumption would be that they were the only survivors..

Eirika already drew her sword, "Steven, I'll leave the tactics up to you. I'll protect the village to the left."

She pointed to two villages bundled together and ran off. I stared at the rest of us, calculating what to do,

"Vanessa, rescue those men beyond the cliffs to the east. Moulder, stay by the princess and make sure she's okay, and also heal those men when Vanessa brings them back. Franz, Gilliam, and I will sweep from the South. Any questions?"

Niime spoke up, "What do I do?"

I muttered under my breath, "Just keep making me question my sanity."

Niime perked up, "Roger!"

And so, the fight began smoothly enough. The north two villages were warned and had their gates shut. Eirika remained to the north, taking care of a few reinforcements that the bandits received from the north west. My job was going smoothly, at least until we got to their leader.

"Damn! I figured fucking knights would show up…"

I smiled, ready to go full-on smartass, "Yeah, we have a tendency to do that to bandits. Just doin' our job, no hard feelings."

He clenched his teeth, "I'll show you! Nobody, I mean nobody, messes with Bone!"

I nearly died on the spot, "WHAT? YOUR NAME IS BONE!?"

"Ye… yeah…"

"What kind of dumbass parent names their kid BONE?"

"The same parents of the guy who just slammed an ax into ya'"

"What?"

And that's all I could say before my chest met a big ax. In hindsight, taunting a dude who wants to kill you is a bad move, or maybe the fact that I taunted a dude with a big ax was the worse move. Either way, I hit the ground, alive but barely breathing. The last thing I saw was a dagger whiz by my head before I blacked out.

I awoke in a small room. I held no furniture except for the chair I was sitting on. Before I could make any conclusions about where I was, a demonic voice called out to me.

"Hello there, my dear little druid."

Since I had no time to question what was going on, all I could do was respond, "Who are you?"

I could hear him laughing- no… not laughing. More like cackling, "I'm just a business man, I assure you. I've come with a deal that's… to die for."

"My, how cliché and subtle of you."

"You do have quite a mouth on you, don't you? I'm only here to make you an offer. Follow me, and I'll grant you more than you ever deserv- wanted."

"Oh, yes. Because making a deal with a creepy demon voice always goes well."

"Hmm… seems you really are stronger than that pathetic prince… we'll meet again, Steven Shaw. And next time, I'll come back with a more… suitable approach."

All of a sudden, I was in a medical tent, with Eirika waiting with me.

"Steven! You're okay!"

She pulled me into a bear hug, but my cry of pain snapped her back, "Sorry!"

"It's fine… what happened?"

"You got hit by Bone-"

"Hehehe"

She rolled her eyes, "And them your brother saved us."

"Well, that's- wait, Simon's here already?"

She looked startled by my sudden burst of energy, "You were expecting him?"

"Long story. Where's he now?"

I heard a voice in a cocky tone say, "Right here, the same place I've been for the past ten minutes."

I turned around, seeing my brother on the other side of my bed. He was standing at about 6 feet tall, with long, blond hair that came down to his rear. His pouch of 99 daggers sat at his left side, and his katana sat at his right.

I sighed, "You got here faster than I expected."

Simon smirked, "Of course. I always complete my jobs efficiently."

Eirika cut in, "Your brother's amazing! He threw a dagger right in between Bone's-"

"Hehehe"

She rolled her eyes, "Right in between HIS eyes from 50 feet away!"

Simon nodded, "Not my record, but still impressive."

Eirika looked back at me and whispered, "How is he your brother? He's nothing like you!"

Simon unintentionally answered her question with a remark only my brother would make,

"In other words, I boned Bone."

I laughed, and Eirika cried.


	11. Creation

The camp that the army set up was awfully cheerful, for a mission this dark. Vanessa was conversing with Moulder, Franz was sparring with Gilliam, Steven was sitting with Eirika, either flirting or going over strategies. Simon couldn't tell, nor did he particularly care.

"He's come a long way…" Simon muttered to himself. In their four years apart, the twins seemed to grow differently. Steven developed a warm, caring, slightly smartassy- okay VERY smartassy personality. Simon, however, developed a more cold and calculating personality. That's what an assassin was- cold, rigid, emotionless. Though Simon would crack a few one-liners here and there, he tried to be distant from everyone else. You never know when some friend of yours is going to wind up a target.

So, Simon stood, away from the rest of the people, lost in his own thoughts. He stood like this for a while, at least until Eirika came up to him,

"Excuse me, Simon?"

His tone was gruff, "May I help you?"

"If I may ask… why aren't you enjoying yourself with the rest of us? You seem awfully lonely."

He laughed, startling Eirika, "What's so funny?"

"That you think an assassin needs company. I prefer the isolation, princess."

She pouted, "But that's no way to live. You seemed just fine to joke around in the medical tent."

He sighed, "That was with my brother. He's not a friend- he's family. And may Father Sky save his soul if I have to target him."

She looked at him, "Well… I have one more question."

"What?"

"Do you think that you could teach me about the Sacaen religion?"

He gave her a quizzical look, "What?"

"I just… I was talking to Steven about it. He said you were more religious than he was."

Simon rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "He probably just didn't remember everything. He always slept when mother would tell us these stories…"

"What?"

He cleared his throat, "Nothing. Did you have a particular story in mind?"

Eirika thought for a moment, "How about your story of creation?"

Simon shrugged his shoulders, "Alright…."

"At the beginning of time, the were only two men; a man and a woman. The man held a white laurel crown, bright blue skin, and black hair. He was known as Father Sky. The woman had green skin, long, black hair, and was known as Mother Earth. The two were lovers, the king that couldn't live without each other. In time, their relationship gave birth to the entire human race. However, the heavens had no place for the humans. So Mother Earth took some clay, and started mending a ball. In time, this ball was placed below the heavens, so that the two could watch their children. Slowly, Mother Earth and Father Sky created the little things- rain when they got thirsty, plants and animals for them to eat, etc., etc.. However, Mother Earth was too nurturing. She would always lean over the balcony in the heavens to touch her children, to let them personally know that she cared. One day, however, she leaned too far and fell on to the Earth. Her fall left many large craters and many cracks through out the land. When Father Sky learned of his lover's death, he wept bitterly for his beloved. His tears filled the cracks and craters to form the oceans and the rivers. Occasionally, Father Sky gets lost in the memory of Mother Earth. When this happens, the gentle rain he makes becomes heavy rain. Sometimes, he grows angry that his lover was taken from him. This is when tornadoes or hurricanes occur. Sometimes, Mother Earth attempts to escape the great beyond to reunite with Father Sky. This is when earthquakes occur. However, she, too, grows angry at her death. This is when the volcanoes erupt. And that… sums up our creation to this earth."

Eirika smiled, "Wow, that's really interesting…"

Simon blushed, "Anytime, milady."

She looked at him, "Are you… blushing?"

"N-no! T-that's ridiculous!"

She giggled, "Alright, lone ranger. Come over to the camp sometime, I'd love to hear another story."

She walked off, leaving Simon alone again. This time, however, he FELT alone.

Simon started thinking, "Wow… she's so…. Divine. Am I…"

Simon clenched his teeth and muttered to himself, "Sorry, brother. But I'm afraid I'm in love with the same woman you are."


	12. Ignorance

The evening was growing into night. Eirika had come back to the campfire, and sat down next to me. She sighed,

"You know, Steven, your brother is really cool. But he's so… distant. Has he always been like that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, Simon's never really liked people. There's a good reason behind it, but it's… personal."

Eirika smiled, "I understand. Say, I thought you said he was your twin brother! You two look nothing alike!"

Now it was MY turn to sigh. The amount of times that question was asked bugged me, "Yeah, we're not identical. Sorry if you were expecting a man as handsome as myself."

"I dunno… I think he might be cuter than you are." she teased.

I looked up in mock hurt, "Why, Eirika! It's like daggers through my tender heart to hear you speak of me so!"

Her tone sounded like a real noblewoman, "Ah! I apologize, my dear fellow, I hadn't meant to offend, you. I am deeply sorry."

We shared a laugh, until Simon came running up, "Bro. Princess."

I looked up at him, "Dear, Goddess! Are you initiating a conversation?"

His face and tone were deadpan, "No, I'm initiating a command. Shut up, and listen."

I did as he said, and heard a faint rustling sound. Looking behind me, I noticed bushes shaking.

I shot up, "There's someone in the bushes!"

Simon rolled his eyes, "Yeah, bro. And guess what? Eirika has blue hair."

I looked at him, "Oh? I thought that I might inform you, your hair is blond."

His glare shot back to me, "And I thought that I might inform YOU that you're a cocky smartass that can't even hear an obvious spy."

I clenched my teeth, "And I'd like to tell YOU that you're an antisocial jackass who'll never get lai-"

"BOYS!"

"WHAT?!"

We turned around to see Vanessa, holding a young man with short, brown hair and a blue headband, Simon and I started blushing, and we held our heads low,

"Sorry, Simon."

"Sorry, Steven"

Vanessa smiled, "Good. Now can we deal with the issue of this boy?" She held up the young boy, who was surprisingly calm,

"Listen to me! I'm not here to hurt you!"

Vanessa put him down, but watched him like a hawk, "Oh? Then why were you in the bushes?"

The young boy shuffled his feet, "I… I got nervous…"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

He balled his fists, "Shut up! I'm the-son-of-the-great-warrior-Garcia, Ross! Stage fright or not, I will fight!"

Simon sighed, "Slow down there, buddy. Who are you again?"

Ross's eyes lit up at the question. He jumped up, and his voice was one filled with pride, "Well, surely you all know of the great warrior Garcia!"

Eirika started thinking, "No… the name sounds familiar, but I can't place it…"

Vanessa sat down, "Sorry, I'm not from Renias. I don't know any famous legends from here."

Simon put his arms up, "Sorry, kid. I'm an illegal immigrant."

I sighed, "Yeah, I don't- wait, what did you say Simon?"

He looked away, "Yeah… I kinda… knocked out a sailor, left him gagged in a barrel, and rode his ship here from Elibe."

Simon looked back at us, only to see us all glaring at him. He shuffled his feat nervously, "What? It was a merchant ship. It had urgent shipping, so I figured it would be the fastest boat."

I sighed, "Damn it, man, I told you never to-"

Ross cleared his throat, "Hey, I'm still-"

"Hold on. I told you never to stowaway on a merchant ship! We promised Geese, man!"

Ross stomped, "I still-"

Simon sighed, "Well, I needed to get here fast! And if I didn't, Bone and his cronies would have been the end of you!"

Ross's face grew red, "Hey, you're starting to-"

Vanessa butted in, "First off: Did you really just say 'cronies'? Second off-"

Ross's voice grew, "If you ignore me one more-"

Simon cut her off, "Nobody asked you!"

Ross balled his fists, "I'm serious-"

Eirika cut in, "Guy's can't we all just-"

Ross yelled, "STOP IGNORING ME!"

All attention was on him, causing him to look down on the ground, "Umm… actually, go back to arguing. Since none of you have heard of my father, I need time to think of what to say…"

Simon nodded, "Thank you. Now listen here, Vanessa. Just because you're a pretty lady doesn't mean I won't wipe the floor with you."

Eirika butted in again, "Guys, can you just-"

Vanessa smirked, "Oh yeah? Well don't think just because you're some 'badass assassin' that I won't take YOU down either!"

Eirika tried again, "Guys, can't we-"

Simon rolled up his sleeves, "Ha! I bet you can't even fight without a Pegasus!"

Eirika clenched her teeth, "Hey, I'm starting to get angry-"

Vanessa drew her lance "You want to find out? Come on step-"

Eirika snapped, "ALL OF YOU, STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN AND SHUT UP!"

Everyone, and I mean everyone, even the animals in the woods, stared at Eirika. She realized what had happened, and her face lit up. Her voice went to an almost inaudible whisper,

"I'm so sorry, I just-"

Simon sighed, "No, I'm sorry princess. I'd never dream of doing anything to upset you, my lo- I mean I'm sorry for treating my comrades so poorly."

Was he… was he about to say 'my love'? Nah… I'm imaging it. Simon's just met Eirika, there's no way… well, I did start to fall for her after our first conversation, but… Nah, I'm just hearing things. Simon turned to Vanessa,

"I'm sorry for almost fighting you."

Vanessa nodded, "Likewise. I was acting childish."

Eirika smiled, "Great! Now let's see a nice handshake, to show you can act professional."

The two looked at each other. Simon awkwardly extended his hand, and Vanessa shook it.

Eirika nodded, "Great! Now, hug it out, to show you're friends."

Simon stood there awkwardly as Vanessa wrapped her arms around him. Oh, boy. I'm not letting this chance slip by. I smirked,

"Now, let me see a deep tongue kiss."

The barrage of punches that hit my shoulder was totally worth it, just to see the look on Simon's face. Unbeknownst to us, Ross realized what he wanted to say.

But he was ignored.

* * *

Author's note: 10 points to whoever spots the NCIS reference.


	13. Name

After that fiasco, Ross finally sat down to tell us why he's here. He started,

"When you guys saved our village, my father and I went back to the rubble. There were very few survivors… My father was angry, but he quickly started to mend the place. However… I couldn't sit back and rebuild. Not after I saw what was in the streets. Bodies everywhere. Women, with their clothes ripped. Homes with crying children in them, crying out for their parents that will never come. I just… couldn't let that lie. I told my father, and he seemed even more angry than he was with the bandits. He told me the way of the knight was not one I should take. He said I was a kid who couldn't last. Kid… I'm far from it! I'm a man, and I wanted to prove it to him! But he would not listen to me. So tonight, while my father was sleeping, I.. I ran. I couldn't let that destruction happen again. I want to fight to make sure that no one else has to suffer. Please…"

Ross went down to his hands and knees, "Take me with you!"

Eirika was starting to cry. Not that I blame her. Ross couldn't have been older than 17, and to see him with this much anguish… even I felt a little teary eyed. He held a hatchet next to him, and he seemed eager. But would it be right? Would it be right to take someone's child and send them off to fight a war? … Would it be wrong to deny this boy, who's so eager to prove to us, to his father, that he's no boy, but really a man? … I don't know, but Eirika seemed to be stern,

"Very well, Ross. You may join our ranks. But I must warn you, this will be no easy task. Killing a man to save your kingdom may seem all heroic, but it's not at all that glorious. It's painful to see a man's life flash through his eyes, to see the suffering that he's feeling at your hands."

Ross nodded, "I'm sure that's true, but I will bet that the pain in his eyes is nothing compared to the pain in the eyes of an innocent man ruined by war."

Eirika smiled, "All right, Ross. Welcome to our army. Now let me tell you our mission…"

While Eirika gave Ross the information, Simon and I excused ourselves to talk alone. Unfortunately, Niime decided to return after being absent for so long. Simon seemed unfazed by her appearance, as if she'd already annoyed him to death. I sighed,

"Eirika sure is growing up. Just a week ago, she would have broken down if she saw this. Now… She's out there, teaching a child the ways of war. Funny, how it takes happy people years to learn what the unfortunate learn in a matter of minutes."

Simon smirked, "What's with the philosophy? You're not some mountain sage, are ya?"

Niime smiled, "That would be my job. Also… Steven, Simon. I have three pieces of news for you. First- I'll be leaving soon-"

I jumped up, "YES! No more crazy old lady voice in my head!"

"yay." Simon added unenthusiastically.

Niime sighed, "Second, I have some one I want you to meet here in Magvel. Should you ever visit the mountain village of Caer Pleyn, seek out their mountain hermit, Dara. She's a smart old lady, and I'm sure she can aid you if you're polite. Third…"

She stopped, and looked on the ground, "Steven… Simon… Third of all, I love you guys. Ever since Hugh left and Canas died, you two have done all you could to make this old lady happy. I just wanted to say, thank you. Steven, for being the best pupil a teacher could ask for. And Simon, thanks for doing all you've done for your brother. Thank you…"

She turned to Simon, "Tenebra."

She looked to me, "Tenebrae."

"… Farewell."

She then vanished, leaving us alone, Tenebra and Tenebrae. Our Sacaen names. Our mother gave us the names Simon and Steven once we moved to Bern. However, our name s given to us by our father are our true names. Simon looked to me,

"Im 'fere tristis videre eam licencia…"

I sighed, the tongue I hadn't spoken in years returning to me, "Bene fratris, quid sit."

We sat there together, thinking about our home. Of our names. Mine, Tenebrae. Simon's, Tenebra. Our sister's, Umbra. Our father's, Nox. Our middle names are all the same : Et. Our last name: Lux. My family's names all are synonyms for the same thing. Umbra, Nox, Tenebrae, and Tenebra all have one meaning. My name is Tenebrae Et Lux. Translated, it reads:

Darkness and Light.


	14. Dragons

Dark voids are strangely comforting for the old mountain hermit. She wished her departure could have been less random, but this issue required immediate attention. Steven had a horrible habit of not telling anyone when something was wrong, and this was one of those cases. One would think Steven would say something if he had a conversation with a giant demon. However, he decided that 'hey, I thought I'll hide the fact that I saw the demon king in my unconscious state, and he's probably going to kill us all.'. For how smart he was, Steven can be a complete idiot sometimes. Niime sat in the same void as Steven did that day, ready to give The Demon King a piece of her mind. The King, not being one to keep a woman waiting, arrived in the room. There was no body he used, but rather his presence just filled the room. Niime could not see him, but could hear him. He sounded like a dinner host trying way too hard to be nice,

"Ah, Niime! You should have told me you were coming. Had I known the legendary mountain hermit of Sacae was coming, I'd of sparkled up the room a bit more."

Niime clenched her teeth, "Silence, scum. I'm here to learn just why your targeting my dearest pupil for your sick schemes."

The Demon merely laughed, "Oh, so hostile! Tell me, have I warranted such a vulgar attitude?"

"Yes. Now tell me you monster, why are you targeting him!?"

Suddenly, the room began to change. The darkness that filled the void turned blood red, and the Demon King's voice sounded, for lack of a better word, demonic,

"SILENCE, YOU DUMB BITCH! YOU'RE HERE TALKING WITH ME BECAUSE I CHOOSE TO LET YOU! NOW SHOW ME RESPECT, OR I'LL THROW YOU TO THE CYCLOPSES! AND LET ME TELL YOU, THEY APPRECIATE THE QUALITIES OF AN OLDER WOMAN, AND THEY KNOW HOW TO USE THE BODY OF ONE!"

The room grew silent, Niime paralyzed with fear. The King laughed, his tone returning to the calm one it had before. However, Niime was not At ease, as the room was still blood red,

"Very good, Niime. Now that you know your place, I'd like to inform you as to why I'm targeting Steven… Tell me, do you know who his mother is?"

Niime gulped, "Nichole Lux, a Druid from Bern."

"Ah, my mistake. What I meant to say was, do you know WHAT she is?"

"What do you mean?"

He laughed, "Perhaps I should tell you a story. A few years ago, there was a dashing young woman named Ninian. She lived in a place filled with dragons. Not strange, seeing as how she was one herself. Her and her brother were summoned to our world by a druid named Nergal. They were meant to be used in his evil plans, but they escaped. It seemed that they would run forever, alone, but then she met a man named Eliwood. They fell in love, boy meets girl, yadda, yadda. However, dragons cannot live in this world as long as humans can. After giving birth to a wonderful baby boy, she died of a mysterious disease. The doctors didn't know what to call it. All of her body just… died. Her hair went gray, and her eyes gray as well. Tell me something… how did Nichole look after she died?"

Niime froze in realization, "Her hair and eyes went gray, and she died without warning…"

"You know, Ninian was only 23 when she died. How old was Nichole?"

"27."

"Ah, not much better… Tell me, Dragon children have red eyes, showing their… powerful nature. Tell me, did Steven and Simon always have blue eyes?"

Niime started to shake, "No… their eyes were red at birth…"

The Demon King laughed, "Ah, yes… so to answer your original question Niime, I'm going after Steven because a dragon would make a much better host than a pathetic prince!"

Niime shot up, "No! I won't let you! I won't have Steven come all this way to die!"

"Ah, Niime. That's a funny thing to say. He was a dragon, an outcast at birth. Simon loves the shadows, so he's content with loneliness. But Steven is more human. He wants to be loved, he wants to be with people. He loves things a human does. But he's a dragon. He'll learn soon that he can't have what he wants. And when you live a life without ever getting what you truly need… Tell me, Niime. Is Steven going to die… or was he ever really alive?"

He gave her no time to answer, as she was dispelled from the room and was back in her hut on the mountain, where she's been observing Steven's progress from the start.

"Damn… this is bad. Really bad…"

She shuffled through her various magic trinkets, finding a magic stone. It was a warpstone, one of the few of its kind. To use it, one had to destroy it, making it reserved for a collector's item more than a easy method of transport. Though she wanted to get to Steven and Simon as quickly as possible, there was an urgent duty that needed to be taken care of. She threw the stone on the ground, causing its light to engulf her. She appeared in a hut, startling a young sage and a young mage in the room,

"Niime? How did-"

She cut him off, "Saleh, I don't have time to explain. Go get your grandmother, now!"

Saleh, realizing he better not question it, ran to go get her. The young mage looked up,

"Wow! How'd you do that?"

She sighed, "Ewan, explaining it would take too long, I-"

Saleh entered the room, his grandmother behind him. She sighed,

"Niime, what's with the look? I've never seen you so serious before.."

"Listen, Dara. You're the smartest person I know. I need you to tell me everything you know about the dragon."

Dara's look went from amused to concern, "What? Why-"

"Because we've got one HELL of a problem on our hands…"


	15. Bush Allies

There was a very uncomfortable silence in the hut. Niime and Dara were staring at the book Dara had grabbed, digesting the secrets within with much pain. Apparently, a dragon that has human blood cannot shift naturally, but does posses power far beyond that of a normal human. If the Demon King could somehow gain hold of Steven and unleash that power... Niime shuddered to think of the consequences. On his own, Steven and Simon can release this hidden power only when their emotions grow out of control, which is a very rare occurrence for Simon, but for Steven...

"Damn! If only Steven weren't so... so... Damn!" Niime fumed. The fact that Steven was so human was both his biggest flaw and his biggest strength. Niime started thinking, unable to deduce whether or not to just tell the man. If he knew, he'd grow afraid of what he'd do to his friends, and that fear would let the Demon King take over.

Dara sighed, "Perhaps it is best to simply wait for a solution to present itself. If there's one thing I've learned in my 112 years of living,it's that patience truly is a virtue."

"Are you kidding me, you old hag?" Niime screamed, "I'm supposed to just sit back as my best pupil gets turned into a puppet by the Demon King? Imagine if it were Saleh being targeted! I'm sure you'd go right of into the fray to save your beloved grandson!"

Dara sighed, "Listen to yourself, Niime. You're pointing fingers like a child. While I want to do something as much as you do, a decision made in haste will lead to an outcome drenched in failure."

Niime sat there for a few moments, finally starting to collect herself. She felt angry, but she knew Dara was right. "I'm sorry. I just- I just lost it for a moment. I'm going to message him, see if he's alright..."

Niime drew the magic circle that allowed her to communicate to far off people. However, she soon found herself trapped on the light of the circle, and the light started to glow red. She found herself lost in the Demon King's room yet again, his presence lingering through the air. She heard the Demon King laughing, cackling like the insane lunatic he was,

"Hello, Niime. Perhaps you'd like to be a bit more of a... Respectful guest this time, hm? I almost didn't invite you over again after your shameful display last time."

Niime clenched her teeth, "Why am I here?"

The Demon King continued to laugh, "Ah, yes. You see, I can't have you go simply advising him, can I? I enjoy having my hosts be blissfully unaware that they're going to be used to bring about the apocalypse."

Niime opened her mouth to speak, but the Demon King cut her off, "I'd like to remind you what happened last time. Unless you want my... unruly side to come out again, I suggest you select your words with great caution."

Niime gulped, "May I please see him, at least?"

The Demon King laughed at the weakness in her tone, "Ah, that's much better! I'm glad to l know that you've learned your place! I cannot let you see him, but I can tell you this: He's not dead. Yet."

Niime frowned, unable to see an easy way out of this scenario. The Demon King sighed, "What's with the long face? I can't stand to see a woman cry... Wait, yes I can. In fact, I love when women cry! Among other things, but I can't say what in front of a lady, if you know what I mean. However, I suppose I'll grant you this: If Steven makes it here to Dara, you can tell him all you want. Until then, you cannot see, speak, or even think of him! Though that last one won't be enforced as strongly as the others. Anyways, that is all I shall grant you. Any questions?"

Niime balled her fists, "Yes, I-"

"Oops! Sorry, I just remembered that I don't give a damn! See you later, Niime. I hope for your sake that you don't try anything stupid. That would be... very tragic."

And that was all Niime heard before he resumed his maniacal laughter and the room faded from existance.

* * *

The night was going from strange to srtanger. Ross coming in was one thing, but now I heard even more rustling in the bushes. This time, however, I took the inititive and charged the bush!... Only to trip and fall flat on my face directly in front of the bush. Thankfully, this scared out the person in the bush, allowing Simon to capture her! This woman couldn't have been older than 16, and she had a bow on her back and short, pink hair.

Simon was about to question her, but she suddenly started bawling her eyes out. Simon looked confused, and wasn't sure whether or not he should console her, laugh at her, or hit her for spying from the bushes. He did a wierd combiation of the first two, laughing at her while hugging her. Thankfully, Vanessa was far more skilled at dealing with people than Simon, and she took her from him. She held the girl close, and started whispering into her ear. Eventually, the girl calmed down enough to speak,

"I-I'm sorry... My name's Neimi. I was going to ask you guys for help, but then I-I got nervous..."

Ross, who seemed to come out of nowhere, cleared his throat, "Don't worry. That's a perfectly normal reaction."

I glared at him. "No, it's not. Anyways, how can we help you, Neimi?"

She looked terrified, "You see, m-my village got destroyed by bandits. They killed nearly everyone, except me and my friend Colm. They stole pretty much everything, including a mirror my mother gave me. He went to the bandit's strong hold to get it, even though I told him not to."

Simon cocked an eyebrow, "By himself? He's either really brave or-"

Neimi started crying again, and Vanessa sighed, "Sorry, could you stop talking Simon? She's scared of you."

Simon looked so crestfallen, and I couldn't help but laugh. Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Why she couldn't be afraid of you, the goddess only knows."

Neimi calmed down. "Sorry. I told him it was dangerous, but he wouldn't listen to me..."

Eirika, who also seemed to come out of nowhere, nodded, "Don't worry, Neimi. We'll help you fond her friend."

I was about to leave, at least until I noticed her bare arm, "Eirika, where's your bracelet?"

She looked confused, "What do you mean? It's-" she looked at her hand, "It's gone! Sigh... Oh, well."

I shook my head, "Oh well? Eirika, your father made sure that you had your bracelet before you fled. I'm pretty sure that means that it's important. Do you remember anybody that bumped into you, talked to you, or anything of the sort?"

She thought for a moment, "Yeah! There was a man with long, dark blue hair that bumped into me earlier..."

Neimi shot up, "Did-Did he have an earring in his left ear?"

Eirika nodded, and Neimi gasped, "That's Colm!"

I smirked, "All right! Let's go to the bandit's hideout and kick his ass!"

Neimi started crying again, and Eirika shot me an angry look, "Steven!"

I sighed, "Fine, fine. Let's go to the bandit's hideout, save him, kill the bandits to save the people... and THEN kick his ass."

Eirika sighed, "Steven... Please."

"All right, we'll save him, kill the bandits, and then SIMON will kick his-"

"STEVEN!"

"All right, all right, fine... Spoilsport."


	16. The Manly Way

I had to give the bandits some credit- their fortress was pretty damn impressive. It was surrounded by mountainous terrain, which made finding it and getting to it a challenge. Thankfully, Ross and Neimi were capable enough to lead us there without much difficulty. Hell, Simon seemed to be enjoying himself. He was whistling a mourning song used at Sacean funerals- pretty fitting considerong how much ass we were going to kick. I stopped everyone at the enterance,

"All right. We're going to infiltrate the keep. Neimi, do you know what it looks like inside?"

Neimi gulped, "Not really. However, I know it's pretty old, so there should be some weakness in the foundation."

I nodded, "Thank you. Now, does anyone have any ideas on how to storm it?"

Ross stood up, "We go right through the front door, axes blazing, dodge enemy attacks, bash their skulls in, and-"

"Correction. Does anyone other than Ross have an idea?"

"What's wrong with mine? Bashing the front door in is the manly way of doing things!"

Simon rolled his eyes, "Manly? Undoubtably. Intelligent? Not even close."

Vanessa smirked, "Come on, since when does manly and intelligent fit in the same sentence?"

Eirika giggled, "In the sentence you just said."

Vanessa looked at Eirika in mock hurt, "Eirika! How could you betray me?"

I cleared my throat, "Focus! Any ideas?"

"Storm the front door!"

"I already told you no."

Simon smirked, "Go home and let them go?"

"You're fired. Any better ideas?"

"Storm the front door!"

"... Fine, we'll storm the damn door!"

Everyone gathered at the entrance, ready to charge. "3...2...1...CHARGE!"

It began surprisingly well. The bandits, despite our bickering, had no idea of our presence. One of these bandits was rewarded with an axe to the face, brought to him by Ross. The building was pretty dated, as the walls and floors had numerous cracks in them. The entrance was one large room, with hallways going from the left and right. Ross and Neimi took the main room, Eirika and I took the left hallway, and Simon soloed the right one.

Ross yelled out a mighty battle cry, only to be disrupted when and arrow whized by him and nailed the brigand that was about to hack him from behind. Ross looked down at his feet and thanked Neimi, and returned to the battle. The two then used Ross to draw attention, and then Neimi shot the bandits down.

Eirika and I were having a little more trouble. A few of thieir thieves thought it would be a nice idea to gang up on the druid who was to slow to dodge them. I shrugged off the attacks of two thieves, my cloak taking most of the damage. However, the third one stabbed me in the side, drawing a bit of blood. He was the first to die. Eirika came to my rescue and killed the second one. The first thief turned around to face this new threat, only to get stabbed by a javelin. Huh... I forgot Vanessa was there. I gulped and swallowed my pride,

"Thank you Vanessa."

She smiled, "Don't mention it." She flew off to the other hallway, probably to lend Simon some unneeded help.

Now let me clear up a common misconception. A lot of people say Sacaen women are the best dancers alive. This is a false statement. Simon is clearly better at dancing with his blade than anyone could possibly hope to be. Simon had dashed towards a group of three brigands, stabbing one in the heart. Instead of taking his sword out, he used his momentum from the run to hurl the dead one into one of the ones next to him. He then slid in between the legs of the third one, and slit his throat from behind. By the time the knocked over brigand stood up, Simon had already filled his chest with about 14 daggers. He started to chuckle to himself,

"There's just no challenge at all..."

Since Simon just HAD to say something, reinforcements came from the lower levels. Deciding that being swarmed wasn't an ideal plan, I grabbed Eirika a ran into a room. I took a deep breath,

"We should be safe in here for now..."

A gruff male voice laughed, "Afraid not, punk."

I turned around, only to curse my luck. A bandit stood there, his hand around Eirika's mouth and his other hand gripping his axe, "Careful, punk. Wouldn't want to let your lady friend get her head cleaved off."

I gritted my teeth, "Who the hell are you?"

He grinned, "Glad you asked. I'm Babza, leader of this here bandit group. And I'm afraid I don't appreciate you coming in here an killing my men. Now until you give me a reason not to, I'll be keeping this bitch under close watch... Or within range of my axe. Whichever term you prefer."

I sighed, "Well, Mr. Babza, I sure am sorry for breaking into your base and slaughtering your men. I promise that I've learned my lesson and won't do it again."

His face lit up red, "Clearly, you don't value your woman's life. So maybe I oughta raise the stakes a bit, so you know who you're fucking with..."

He then lifted up his axe. At first I thought he was going to hit her, but he did something far worse. He used the axe to rip a hole in her shirt, revealing her bra underneath. Realization sunk in, and Eirika and I both realized what he was threatening to do. He laughed,

"You know, it's amazing how easily rape changes a scenario. I almost-"

"PUT HER DOWN"

Babza dropped Eirika instantly. He looked at me with pure horror, "W-What the..."

He started to back into a corner, and I walked towards him. His sentences were barely recognizable, "Gods... A demon? An god? What are- What are you?"

"YOU ARE A VILE VERMIN WHO MUST FACE MY WRATH..."

Out of nowhere, Babza bursted into flames. I could only sit back and laugh as his flesh slowly melted off of his bones, and his screams of agony were like a lullaby. It was a beautiful setting, one of... Beauty, and killing... And murder... And... And...

All I could hear was Eirika calling my name before I passed out.

I awoke in a room, alone on a chair. I realized that this was the same room as where I found myself after Bone knocked me out. The same demonic voice returned,

"Ah, Steven. Glad you could make it. I've been... Dying to speak with you. I pray you'll be more... Reasonalble. For your sake."


	17. Conversational

The demon's reappearance was probably the last thing I wanted to deal with right now. But here I was, in a chamber of darkness, unable to see anything- but Goddess damn it, I could feel him. Or her. Or it. And as usual, it spoke calmly,

"Ah, Steven. Welcome back to my domain."

I sighed, the sarcasm practically oozing from my voice, "Yeah, well, I'm glad to be back. I really like what you did with the place. Did you get a new wallpaper?"

"Sigh… You dark mages are never easy to deal with, are you?"

"Not as long as we can help it, anyways. So what do you want now?"

The demon chuckled, "Oh, nothing much. Just to ask you to join me. Again."

"No. Again."

"Sigh… Must you always be so irritating? You and that blasted Niime are always-"

"Niime? How do you know Niime? What have you done with-"

"Dear Goddess! All I did was say her name! You really think that I did something with her? I assure you, I have no idea who Niime Insanus The Third even is- oh, I can't even say this with a straight face! Not that you can tell."

I clenched my teeth, "What did you do to her…"

"Say, what do you think was going through her head as a child? I mean, when your last name is the Sacaen word for crazy, what are you going to do with your life? She was destined to be a dark mage for all her days..."

"ANSWER ME!"

"How about no. As much as I love our _hilarious_ banter, I'm afraid I have to get straight to business. I brought you here not just to try to convince to join me. I brought you here to remind you of one thing…"

The room started to tremble, and it started to glow blood red.

"I'm always watching you, you dragon child!"

I awoke in a cold sweat, panting heavily. Time seemed to move slowly as I gripped my head in pain. _He called me dragon child… what the hell did he mean by that?_ _Further more, why was he so brief? Last time he stayed for a while... Ah, well. No sense worrying about it now..._I looked around, seeing that I was left all alone. I was in a medical tent, and I could hear yelling outside. I attempted to get up, but I immediately fell flat on my face. _Damn… why am I in so much pain? I don't remember taking that much damage… _I grabbed a nearby heal staff to use as a walking stick, and I walked outside to see Ross and some middle aged man yelling at each other. It was night time, and I could see Simon looking at the arguing pair in the distance. He noticed me and nodded in my direction.

_Thanks, bro. I nearly die, and all you do is nod. Gee, I feel loved._

Ross seemed furious, "I'm not going back dad! I'm here to fight for my country, and I don't care what you say!"

_Ah, that's right. Ross left without his father's permission…_

His father seemed almost as angry, "Ross, you have no idea what you're saying! The life of a soldier is not one for a child!"

"CHILD?! Father, I am not a child! I've killed people! I've been on the battlefield!"

"A few bandits is nothing compared to a real fight! You can't count on dumb luck to get you through a war!"

This exchange kept going on and on. Everyone in the camp looked at them, unable to decide on what to do. Eirika looked scared, like she had never seen a fight of this caliber. After sometime, I had enough,

"Both of you, calm the hell down!"

They both looked at me, "SHUT UP!" They then proceeded to argue further. Eirika walked up to me,

"Steven? Can you come with me for a second?"

I looked over to her. Her gaze was filled with worry.

"Of course."

She led me away from everyone, and into her tent. She then bear hugged me, "Oh thank Goddess you're all right! I was so worried!"

I winced a little, "Milady, this hurts. Badly."

She quickly let me go, "Sorry… I just got carried away there. Either way, I'm glad you're okay… I just wanted to tell you that."

I raised an eyebrow, "You had to get me alone to hug me?"

Her face grew red, "Well if I didn't, Vanessa wouldn't let me hear the end of it…"

"What do you mean?"

She crossed her arms, "Nothing."

The look in her eyes told me that the conversation was over.

* * *

Simon looked at the two arguing men with worry. He could easily sympathize with both sides of the argument, and could not honestly pick a right or wrong side. Vanessa walked over next to him,

"Tough, isn't it?"

Simon sighed, "Well, my family never argued like this. Did yours?"

Vanessa sighed, "Never. My sister and I never really argued, and my parents were never in disagreement. It's almost creepy how peaceful my life was until now."

Simon smirked, "I was born right after a war erupted in my country, so my homeland was in a slight state of disarray. It was fixed when I was about… eight? Nine?"

"Heh. Guess we both came from pretty nice times, huh?"

"Now look at us. Both fighting and killing people we don't even know. Sometimes I don't even know why life is worth living…"

Vanessa looked up at the night sky, "Love."

Simon rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and maybe unicorns and rainbows will ascend and take us to a magical adventure. Seriously, this isn't a fantasy romance. This is war."

Vanessa smirked, "Well, I don't know. It happened for your brother."

Simon cocked an eyebrow, "Come again?"

Vanessa smirked, "Well, Eirika made me promise not to tell anyone, but…" she started to whisper, "When Steven was knocked out, Eirika was beside him like the last time. I walked in to check on him, and I heard her crying beside him. She was saying things like, 'please wake up', 'please don't leave me', etc., etc. But the real interesting thing she said…"

Vanessa smiled, "Was 'please, Steven. I love you.'"


	18. Hope

The Grado Castle Library had seen it's crown prince inside daily, but it seemed that Lyon came more frequently and stayed longer with each passing day. They merely assumed he was trying to avoid the war, but he was infact trying to stop it. He flipped through pages furiously, trying to find a way to rid the Demon King from his body. But each day ended in failure. This was not enough to rid him of all hope, however, and he continued to search for some cure.

**How long must you keep this up? There is no way to get me out of you. If you'd just let me take your soul, your conscience would be all better.**

_Because I'd no longer have one._

**Details, details. Say, you want to know how that friend of yours... What's her name... Bitch? No, that wasn't it... Whore? No, not... Oh, yeah! Eirika! You want to know how she's doing?**

_Don't you dare call Eirika those names!_

**Or else what? Last I checked you can't do a damn thing about me, prince. I can call your little crush any damn thing I please. But you know what? I'd be right. She currently has her heart set on one handsome dark magic user...**

_W-What?!_

**Oh, you thought I mean you! Ha! That's rich. Why would she fall in love with such a waste of a human being? No, she loves her dragon friend, Steven. Have I told you about him? About how I'm going to ditch you for him? Oh, I wonder how that's going to effect Eirika. She'll probably whirl into depression at the loss of her lover. She'll then move kn to have a hatred of all men because the one she loved died on her, and grow into an old unwed cat lady-**

_SILENCE! I will not tolerate you talking about her like that!_

**Awww... Did I hit a nerve? You may be to weak to grow angry, but jealousy seems to fit you just fine. Tell me, how does it feel, to see the love of your life in the arms of another?**

_If Eirika is happy, then I'm fine with it._

**You say that now, but I'm sure that jealousy will over take you in due time. Can you really stand to see her kiss another man? To love another man? You'll grow bitter and insane in no time. I really hope that happens soon. Then you might be fun to torment...**

_No... I'll be fine. I will never succumb to the insanity you try to posses me with. I will conquer you, and I will bring peace to this realm._

**Peace? PEACE? You're the damn reason this realm is where it is now, you damn idiot! You have no hope of restoring peace! The only thing you can ever hope to bring about is destruction! Know this now, you little brat! I own you. I own your kingdom. And unless you give into me, I will own your little bitch as well! **

_You're wrong, Demon King. You will never conquer this world. Even if I am powerless to stop you, Eirika, Ephraim, and Fado will. They are good people, and no matter what you do, good will triumph over evil. It has been done once, and it will be done again!_

**Oh, shut the hell up. I swear, you good guys always make the same damn speeches. 'Justice and love will always win', 'Hope will never die', blah blah blah. Let me tell you a little secret, buddy. The real world sucks. Even the best people lose. You try to promote the best in humanity, but their number is inferior to the number of scumbags. If that is truely how you think the world works, then you're even dumber than I thought.**

_Maybe. Maybe I am just a fool. But if the world really doesn't work that way, then you will fall not because you are evil, but because you are weak. How strong can you really be if you require a host just to exist? You fell to heroes once before, and you will again. And if I'm wrong, may the Goddess herself strike me down._

**That's it, Lyon. Don't speak to me as a someone who hopes, but as someone who demands. With that attitude, you may be able to defeat me. However, I know that attitude is just a sham. Remember, I am you. I know how much you fear me. And I also know you're running out of hope for finding a cure. I'll always be a part of you, and you will always fear the day I come into power.**

_I won't let that happen. I will stop you. And I know you're not as much as you want me to believe. I know that Niime is making it harder and harder for you to possess Steven and I. I know you're running out of time. Or did you forget I'm one of the smartest shamans Grado has ever seen? You may know everything I know, but I know everything you know. Or have you been to arrogant to notice that I still have power when you take over me?_

**Heh... Heh... HAHAHAHAHA! Now this is more like it! You seem to be turning into a more worthy host by the minute! It is true that many of my threats are nought more than bluffs, and I am being weakened by Niime... But not everyone knows me like you, Lyon. They will continue to believe that I can harm them, and they will continue to be pawns in my plans! I- GAH!**

_Seems Niime has other ideas._

**Ack... Damn. I'm afraid this requires my full attention... I'll be back, Lyon. I hope you'll stop this foolishness and succumb to me...**

With his presence gone, Lyon returned to his books. However, he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. Looking over, he saw Reiv staring at him, a grin on his wrinkled face.

"Hmm... Who were you talking to, milord? You seemed very angry..."

Lyon clenched his teeth. Of all the men in Grado, Reiv was the only one who knew of the Demon King's existance.

"I wish to be left alone. Please, leave."

Reiv chuckled to himself, "Oh, Lyon. You know it's no use to resist. Why so you try so hard to? Can you not see that his greatness will envelop the land in pure darkness?"

"Leave."

Reiv sighed, "You are only delaying the inevitable. It will not be long until the Demon King takes over... And then your fate will be sealed."

Reiv left Lyon alone after that, and Lyon returned to his studies. No matter what, he would never believe there was no way out. He knew there was a way to remove the curse of the Demon King.

There had to be.


End file.
